


Various Works Revolving Around Klaus or Myself

by PainInSilence



Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Luther Hargreeves aka Bitch Boy Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves aka Reggie B, headcanons, ideas, unfinished fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Almost all of these are from my own head but may have been written before without my knowledge.None of them are finished or edited properly so don’t expect an impeccable job but just cuz i posted them out of order doesnt mean theyre all barely written some are very filled out.If you find inspiration in my work please make sure to credit me properly along with tagging me somehow so i can see what you came up with!I wasn’t joking by the way legit all of these are Klaus focused or involve myself. I’ll also make sure to explicitly state if one of the stories isn’t about one of us
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Various Characters
Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Switcheroo

Their powers are switched somehow. 

Klaus -> Allison

Allison -> Ben

Diego -> Five

Luther -> Vanya

Ben -> Luther

Vanya -> Diego

Five -> Klaus


	2. Youtubers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya the Youtuber but Klaus and Ben are the stars of this story

Klaus and Ben discover Youtube and enjoy it a lot. They know their sister is talented and want to become slightly closer to her so they suggest making a channel for her music. Ukelele music is very popular and violinists have their own community as well.


	3. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s what he deserves

The siblings watch their lives from Klaus’s side as unseen ghosts 


	4. PCEUC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Comes Easy Unlike Choices

Klaus looks angry and very powerful in this moment. He flicks his wrists around like he’s forcefully sayingHello and Goodbye to anyone in sight. The response is immediate; Body gone blue, floating off the ground, and hundreds of glowing bodies appear. All his attention is focused on fighting and when he slowly raises hisGoodbye hand to point at the bad guy the people flood towards them.


	5. Secret Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is our ghostly nonbinary princess who was stolen away from his royal parents

Klaus was stolen rather than bought from his royal parents. They had never heard of Reginald Hargreeves however so their search for the kidnapper fails until years later when their advisor finds him to have the same birthmark as his parents 


	6. Barriers Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking maybe a bunch of days like this over time leads to them all opening up fully

“We’re all going to have a Girl’s Day Out! Separately. I need some time with my sisters so you guys go do something all three of You would like.”

“Aren’t those for women and makeup and stuff?”

“No, You silly man! Gender only exists as you feel it and society is a bitch to how you wanna present yourself, just let it all go and enjoy life!”


	7. Predictive Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people says Klaus would lose his powers after dying but i say it’s the opposite

Klaus dies in Vietnam with Dave. He has nothing stopping his powers now so he and Dave are brought forth, solid and opaque. They set up a Psychic Tea Shop that becomes renown for being accurate. Klaus, when not giving people hope to cope with their pain, spreads the news about the future‘s human rights beliefs because now they can’t hurt him unless he lets them. Thankfully, they have an amazing alarm system and a great understanding of the law 


	8. Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtuber!Klaus

Klaus is still devastated from Dave and needs money to start actually living his life

So he starts a Youtube Channel where he practices using his powers in hope that maybe the love of his life comes to him

People see this channel and think it’s all fake at first, before remembering the Umbrella kids that their parent’s generation allowed to get abused (it was obvious)

With proof, Klaus’s channel grows quickly and his famous life begins about a month after his channel starts

He isn’t making money yet, Youtube hasn’t caught up, but it’s obvious his videos will be monetized by the end of the second month with his subscriber count rising rapidly and most fans actually watching full videos


	9. Pleasant Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and I get talking about how I died, how addiction sucks, and I help him find Dave by getting him to Sober up

Five just appeared, Everyone at table, Middle of Five getting bread Klaus yelps, Others look at him as he looks behind him, He asks who someone is in a freaked out and confused tone, He gets up and tells whoever to take someone into another room, Klaus turns around, Notices the others are looking at him, He has an uneasy expression, “Ignore me. Go on with your little talk, I might not be back for awhile”, the others continue their discussion of Five but also now question Klaus, He finds Ben and their guest waiting in the living room, He sits down with them, Seeing as the ghost beside Ben is a teenager Klaus uses a calmer sweeter voice than he’d usually to ask their name and why they’re at the Hargreeves mansion, Their name is Rowan and they heard about a nice medium nearby that would talk to them (aka Klaus)

Considering every other ghost besides Ben has always been deformed or screaming, mostly both, Rowan was a surprise and relief. This kid was one of the only lucid and clean spirits he’d seen in his entire life. No kid deserves to die young or as horribly as most the ghosts around him typically have. Also, Rowan said they heard about him- who else was lucid and knew about him? 


	10. More Than Privy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus ends up in New York during the Manhatten Project rather than Vietnam 1968. Things are a bit different

“I lived it. I was one of the ones helping the project along. I’m a time traveler with the knowledge of a Hargreeves, of course, so I knew what would happen if I tried to stop it. I was there during every other project, too. The projects the government still hides even in this year is amazing.”


	11. Smarter Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a manipulative person and he isn’t just going to sit by when he can use his skills for good

Klaus gets premonitions in feelings or something and as a way of dealing with howard he pretends he was one of his old dealers to have the rest get upset and shun him and hopefully he’s disappear


	12. No Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A version of me as Number Four instead of Klaus. TW

Names: Four, Rowen

Powers: Immortal, Extreme Healing, Dead Interaction, Nightmare Living

Displays of Powers:

Immortal - Cannot be killed, even temporarily, and body does not age

Extreme Healing - Likely the cause of Immortality as they heal so fast any injury is either scarred or gone within the hour

Dead Interaction - Seeing and Speaking with the Dead, but no signs of summoning abilities

Nightmare Living - All Dreams and Nightmares affect their mind and body the same as when awake as if they are simply living inside the dreams temporarily

Sibling Relationships:

One/Luther - Abusive and Unhealthy

Two/Diego - Healthy but concerning

Three/Allison - Abusive and Unhealthy

Five/Aidan - Healthy

Six/Ben - Healthy

Seven/Vanya - Healthy but concerning

—

Luther sexually abused Rowen as a child and has never said a word or been kind since

Diego is reasonable but due to lack of understanding hurts Rowen emotionally often

Allison forcibly dressed up Rowen as a child and yelled at them often and has never apologized or acknowledged what was done as wrong

Five is kind and makes effort to understand

Six is kind and puts effort into hanging out

Vanya is friendly until she gets upset then is either dangerous or cruel

—

“You have to talk to dad” - Luther

“I don’t think I can even if I wanted to. I think he’s passed on already since he hasn’t been wandering around here.” - Myself

—

“More scars then. What’s been happening this time?” - Diego

“My most recent nightmares have been about torture but when i asked them about something i started to like them because of their answer then they asked me something and the bad guys gained Lima Syndrome and beat up someone else who hurt me. The other was also in a mansion but i was locked with monsters that cant see in the low lighting so I could trick them into becoming friends with me and then kill them even though I wish I didn’t have to.” - Myself

“Do I wanna know what Lima Syndrome is” - Diego

“It’s the kidnapper sympathizing with the victim” - Five

“Thank you, Five” - Myself

“Your welcome, dear sibling” - Five


	13. Sanders Sides AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is very old and i have no idea what i was going for here so im not gonna edit it at all

Deciet - D - Five

Logic - Logan - Vanya

Morality - Patton - Ben

Creativity - Roman - Diego

Anxiety - Virgil - Klaus

Remy - Luthor

Emile - Allison

Elliot - Pogo

Thomas - Mom

? - hargreeves


	14. Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one where I dont know whats happening

Dave is Rodney

Klaus is Fender

Allison is Piper

Luther is (green)

Diego is (orange)

Doggy is (Blue)

Doggy is (Cute Fly Baby)

Vanya is Cappy

Five is BigWeld

Ben is Klaus’s Brother

Grace is Klaus’s Mom

Reginald is Madame Gasket


	15. Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello Good Dad Tony

Tony takes to a few hargreeves and now is a bit too attached to let them go without them knowing what theyre truly worth 


	16. Heroes of a Different Kind

Literally no Nico di Angelo and Klaus Hargreeves meet fanfiction and it pisses me off so here we go.


	17. Post-Mortem Engines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortal Engines AU cuz I adore the film (havent gotten to the books yet dont sue me im disabled)

Tom had always spoken to the dead but kept it a secret. When he‘s alone with London’s leader, Thaddeus Valentine, after he’s been stabbed Tom is able to hear the women beside him say that Thaddeus killed her and suddenly Tom’s falling. Hester and Tom are in the Outlands alone and being hunted by Savs. They are almost sold and then rescued. Hester and Tom become closer as they tell each other their secrets. Tom is shaken by the dead that follow a resurrection already and now it’s after them. Shrike dies after the fight at Airhaven and the key is returned to Hester. With London having Medusa, the battle atShan Guo is brutal. Their adventure ends as Tom discovers a briefcase with the symbol of Medusa on it. Hester and Tom open it to discover they’ve been sent to the very far past. The year 2019. 


	18. Badly Done Coco AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus needs to get into the Latinx Afterlife to find Dave (who is Latino in this story) and if he can find him he’ll go back, find the ofrenda Dave’s family still has, and put a photo with all the guys in 173rd with Dave circled so they’ll just think they wanted to honor his friends to keep him from being lonely then go back to the Afterlife and live forever with Dave

“Diego-“

“No.”

“Diego! I don’t need a ride! I need to ask you something!”

“Okay, what?”

“You have Latino roots right?”

“Yeah? Thought that was obvious.”

“Don’t be like that, man. I’m white and clueless. Anyway, I know that because of the different cultural influences in a human’s genes affects where they go- a real fun thing to explain to all the christians i run into- you’d go into the Latinx afterlife and I need to go there, too; but obviously I’m white and german so help me out by giving me some of your DNA?”

“Bro, what the fuck are you talking about? Are you suicidal?”

“No! I just need to get into the Latinx Afterlife somehow! I can enter there alive, thankfully, because their system has holes but I need some DNA from you to do it!”

“How the hell did you find that out?”

“Lots of help and hard work- Hey! Don’t look at me like that, I work hard at some stuff!”

“Fine but how do I give you my DNA?”

“Uh, i coulda just cut you and stolen blood but I figured I should ask first.”

“Okay, this is ridiculous, but okay.”


	19. Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Misfits will get involved later maybe kinda like if Klaus were Fred and the rest are Big Hero 6

Nathan and Klaus are brothers. Twins, both from their birth mother but only one found and “bought” aka kidnapped. When they finally meet, come together, it’s disturbing to say the least considering they both have an odd personality and their powers work off eachother


	20. What the Shit!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus meets his already dead son and he helps them survive the apocalypse with his ability

Nathan was born and raised in the 1960’s with influence from 2019 which gets him and his father in trouble. 

Klaus is forced to pass on immediately while his son has to fight his way to 2019 to help his father make it to Vietnam. 

Nathan is dead but his ability to summon spirits when alive doesn’t work quite the same when he’s dead. He re-animates corpses instead, which is leagues more terrifying if Klaus is honest.


End file.
